1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to database management technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
US20040117398 discloses a management server in a system which configures a database (DB) under a virtualization environment. The management server acquires DB processing information such as an execution plan and a processing priority of DB, from a database management system (DBMS), predicts data to be accessed and the order of accesses based on the information, instructs the reading of the data to be accessed in the near future on the cache of a storage device based on the prediction result, and reads the data to be accessed in the nearest future in the cache memory of its own server.